


2Cliche4Me

by mint-post (minint)



Series: Shitposts and Memeland [2]
Category: Eddsworld
Genre: Crackpost, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, M/M, This Is STUPID, Tord is a fucking cumslut, fuck my life, i advise you to turn away, theres some shitty smut, tom likes to shove his DICC in Tord's butt, why did i do this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 00:06:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10978221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minint/pseuds/mint-post
Summary: Welcome to the crackpost that is this.I don't know what I'm doing.My first smut holy shit.I gave off a bad impression of my smut with this, considering it's a shitpost.Just take it.





	2Cliche4Me

**Author's Note:**

> You're going to love hating me after this.

"TOM ME AND MATT ARE GOING TO AMERICA FOR A WEEK SO DON'T KILL TORD"

 

Edd yelled at Tom from the front door. Tom was not happy.

 

He had to spend a week with TORD.

 

"OKAY"

 

Then Edd and Matt were gone.

 

Tom suddenly heard Tord plop his tiny self on the back of the couch.

 

He whispered on Tom's ear, "Fuck me Daddy"

 

Now Tom was pretty worked up. So he picked up the Tordle and carried him to his room. Then he put him on the bed and straddled him.

 

"I'm gonna fuck you so hard you'll scream.."

 

Tord looked anxiously excited. He wanted Tom's monster dick in his plush little ass.

 

Tom took off all their clothes and positioned Tord in doggy style. Then he grabbed lube and slathered it on his dicky.

 

He took the excess that was on his fingers and used that to lube up Tord's needy asshole. He stuck a finger in and began to thrust it in and out.

 

"T-Tooomm....~" Tord moaned out. He was enjoying himself.

 

Tom eventually slipped on a second finger. Once Tord was used to that he took them out and sat up on his knees. Tord gave a needy whine.

 

Tom lined his hot daddy cock to Tord's hole, slowly pushing in. Tord enjoyed that, too, because he was moaning a little bit then.

 

Tom got to the base and stilled for a second so Tord could adjust. Once that was over he started slamming in and out of Tord.

 

Tord was moaning and panting and gasping and all that neat shit you do when you're getting rammed into the bed at 70 miles and hour.

 

"DADDY~!"

 

Tom leaned down and whispered into Tord's ear in a gruff and sexy voice, "You're mine, you got that you little cumslut?"

 

"Y-YES~~!"

"Make sure you don't get anyone else to do this but me. I'm the only one who can give you such a nice hot cock."

 

Then Tom slammed into Tord's magical spot in the ass.

 

And he screamed in pleasure.

 

Tom slammed in harder until Tord reached his limit. He came with a long and exasperated moan, his back arched and lowered as he released his seed onto his own bed.

 

Tom was close, and with a few last thrusts released his own hot load into Tord's squishy badonkadonk.

 

Tom pulled out of Tord's ass and flopped next to him. Tord set himself down on Tom's chest so he didn't lay down in his own cum.

 

Tom hugged the Norwegian Napoleon close and gave his ass a little squeeze. Tord gasped and bitch slapped the bowling pineapple ball.

 

Tom laughed. "I was just kidding dude!"

 

Then Tord gave Tom a quick peck on the cheek and buried his head into the bigger man's pecs.

 

Tom pet Tord's hair until he fell asleep. Once Tord was asleep Tom just stared at Tord's ass. It was so plush and round. Tom loved it when he got the chance to fucc it.

 

Cuz we all know Tord's ass is too THICC™ to be straight.

 

And it's one of the many things Tom loves about his tiny Tordle

**Author's Note:**

> Are y'all proud of me?


End file.
